


The People On The Balcony (The Lone Girl Remix)

by Estirose



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Multi, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know who they are, she doesn't care, but she knows that they belong together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People On The Balcony (The Lone Girl Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stealing A Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384096) by [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook). 



She had taken to watching the people around her, because that way she felt less alone. The three on the balcony, in particular; two men, one woman. A serious man, a woman who had amusement dancing in her eyes, and a ginger-haired man who seemed to be there and not. They seemed to belong, she thought, as much as she did, strangers in a strange land trying to blend in.

Even the sudden appearance of confetti and glitter did little to interrupt her thoughts, and her eyes never left the trio. Glitter was for other people, confetti for those who could still feel joy and belonging.

"You've spoiled their fun," the woman said, and there was a sense of things going unsaid, things that told the observer that the three were used to each other. That so many things were left unsaid. They were comfortable in their own skins, and bizarrely, she thought that they would be comfortable in each others' skin. Even if they weren't dancing, it seemed like they were. Dancing like butterflies, seemingly carefree but with purpose. 

The man said something she couldn't quite hear, as they brushed the glitter and confetti off each other. 

"We should go. It's done." The man in the middle, the solemn one, seemed to be leading the dance for the moment. She didn't know what they were talking about, but then again, she often didn't understand people, anymore.

She wondered if the three loved each other, or were just friends. Or maybe siblings, triplets in all but looks. The woman took the solemn man's hand; the ginger-haired man laughed and held his hand out as well.

Part of one another, the observer realized, her hand slipping to her throat to rub the scar on it. They belonged together. They were part of something as if they had been born to be.

And as if sensing her regrets, the trio faded away, perhaps a figment of her imagination. As she stood there, the tinsel and glitter still floating around, she decided they were.


End file.
